Just Another
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: Its Lisbon’s birthday and she’s worried of what elaborate gift Jane’s going to give her this year. - slight Jane/Lisbon but mostly friendship


**Author's Note**: This is set somewhere in season 2, after no particular episode. There are _slight _spoilers from 1x20, if you haven't seen it.

* * *

Jane was planning something. Lisbon didn't know what but she knew he was planning something. She also knew it had something to do with her birthday. Her birthday isn't officially until tomorrow. They had another little celebration yesterday, at a nearby restaurant this time. It was a bit of a high end restaurant with a very decadent menu, but Jane thought Lisbon needed to be pampered for once. The team all pitched in to pay the bill, with the exception of Lisbon of course, resulting another low key gathering with her CBI family.

Jane, like last year, was late on giving her a birthday present. But this time she didn't doubt that he forgot her birthday. In fact, she thought the restaurant was her present from him (only Jane could suggest such a lavish place to hold her birthday dinner). But he assured her that her present from him was still to come. Which made Lisbon anxious and nervous.

Jane has a way of being elaborate. Specially when it comes gifts, maybe it was only to her, but they're elaborate indeed. If it wasn't an emerald necklace it was a pony. And after seeing a mischievous glint in his eyes at the dinner last night, Lisbon knew it was something _big_.

Lisbon still remembers the surprise she felt upon seeing the pony in her office. She was astound that they even managed to get the animal inside the building without her finding out any of the fuss. And even though Lisbon found the gift a bit too _elaborate _for her liking, it was one of the best present she's ever had. It had stung her when Jane gave that comment about 'daddy' not buying her a pony. Sure she was a tomboy when she was a kid, but she was still a girl. And what little girl didn't want a pony? So upon seeing the animal in her office, it brought back the child in her.

And now, knowing Jane, he would want to top that present. This made Lisbon nervous.

"Where's Jane?" she asked that evening, upon seeing the bullpen missing her consultant napping on the couch.

"Went home early." Van Pelt said from her computer. "Said he got bored."

"It's only 5PM."

Van Pelt shrugged in response.

Lisbon sighed. "He's lucky we don't have a case." she muttered before entering her office.

—

Jane never came back to work that evening, and to be honest Lisbon didn't really notice until she left work. Normally she'd see the annoying consultant still in his couch as she leave the building, he'd give some smart ass comment about her spending the rest of her night with the only two guys in her life, Ben & Jerry, then turn in bed (and sometimes, when he's feeling daring, he'd make a comment of how he can help her 'liven up her night' if she wanted the company). But not this time. She went home feeling suspicious rather than annoyed.

Seriously, what is Jane up to?

Lisbon didn't have time to ponder anymore as the doorbell rang. Weird. Who would give her a visit at this hour? Putting aside her pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, she got up from her couch to answer the door.

Opening it, her eyes widen.

"RISA!" a chorus of voices exclaimed.

Suddenly, Lisbon was engulfed in a smothering embrace by three men. It took a while before they released her, yet Lisbon was still confused at their presence.

"What…" she breathed, looking at them as if they were mere mirages. Her brothers. They're here. They just hugged her. They're _really _here. "What are you doing here?"

"Like we'd miss our sister's birthday?" the eldest of the boys said.

"Happy Birthday!" they all suddenly shouted.

—

Lisbon walked down the stairs of her apartment to the foreign noise of chitter-chatter and the clamoring of kitchen utensils. The sight she saw downstairs was enough to send her on a high. On the couch are her two youngest brother fighting for the remote control while the eldest was in the kitchen making breakfast, occasionally scolding the two.

It made her tear up slightly. She didn't see three grown men in her household, she saw her brothers at the age of 8, 10 and 14. All so rebellious and full of rough housing, yet loving and protective. She flashed back to being 17 again, looking at them through a mother's eyes, for she had to take that role, while their father drank himself to self pity. But this time she didn't feel that burden. She just have nothing but pride. They actually made it out of that household alive and now look at them. They're alright.

"Hey there sleepy head." one of her brother's, Paul, said upon seeing their sister on the staircase.

"Risa!" the other, Chris, called out. "Glad you could join us sis!" when Lisbon reached the bottom of the stairs she was pulled down towards the couch by the two and they started tackling her, tickling her and just hugged her. Like they use to, back when they were kids. Lisbon was too happy to even protest.

"Hey you two! Take it easy!" the eldest of the brother, Andrew, called from the kitchen. "Give her some room to breath! She's already had enough time putting up with criminals, she doesn't need it from you two."

"Chicken." one of the snickered and Lisbon smacked them on the arm.

She got herself off the couch and merrily made her way to the kitchen to greet her brother. "Smells good." she said, still having that mega watt smile. "Wow this looks a lot." she looked at her, usually empty, counter filled with food of various kinds, all spread out along with kitchen items she didn't even knew she owned. "Where did all these come from?"

"Went out to that Bel-Air right around the street, got my self a few stuff. Plus some pots and pans cause you barely had some in here."

"No wonder they look new."

"I don't even know how you manage to survive this place without anything in your house. I mean, stale bread? Come on Risa. How am I suppose to act like you're alright when you don't even have decent food in your house."

Very much like Andrew to worry about her. As the second eldest, he also shared the work load on the house. From cleaning up to cooking, he was Lisbon's partner in the house. Lisbon loves all her brothers very much, but her and Andrew have a closer, tighter bond having to share the responsibilities of taking over the house.

"Hey, I am a very healthy eater thank you very much."

"Yeah, I found a drawer full of take out menu's. Very _healthy _stuff."

"Sorry world renowned chef." she teased, always loving to shove that fact as a show of her pride in his successful career. "But I guarantee you I am feeding myself just fine. Now what are you making."

"You're gonna love this sis." Andrew smiled. "Its my world famous omelet."

"World famous huh?"

"Yep. Your niece and nephew just raves about them."

"Well I can't wait to try it."

"Oh but don't eat too much. Your boyfriend's taking us out this afternoon for your birthday party."

"Boyfriend?"

—

Lisbon glared. Not like it was working or anything but she still glared.

Patrick Jane, clad in his three piece suit, threw the Frisbee with great strength. Rigsby and Paul jumped in the air both trying to catch it, but the two ended up bumping into each other making them miss. Jane laughed at their expense, as did everyone else.

It was a lovely sunny day in Sacramento, a perfect day to have a little barbecue at the park. They were at Discovery Park, and even though the place was filled with families all around, taking advantage of the sun, Jane had been there early to retrieve a perfect spot. Up on the hill over looking the river, isolated from everyone else, giving them their own privacy to enjoy Lisbon's birthday. Also, it was the area with the built in barbecue grill.

An hour after, the CBI team had met up with him and helped him set up the picnic table with paper plates, cups and plastic silver wear. Even some patio furniture's courtesy of Cho. Van Pelt brought some balloons to which Jane was joyous of. Wayne brought a ton of snacks, every chips known to man and cookies to top it all off. Which he would no doubt eat all of it in a second. Jane brought the cake, plus a few of the food to be thrown in the grill, but everything else the Lisbon's brought with them. Andrew, being the chef that he is, had emptied out the Bel Air at Lisbon's street, he was sure to make enough food to feed everyone at the park.

The minute the Lisbon's stepped out of the SUV, introductions were commenced and birthday greetings were thrown out. The boys happy to see their sister's second family, and grateful that they give her the same protection they gave her when they were kids. And, of course, giving a gleeful greeting to the consultant whom they already consider their friend.

Soon enough, the boys, including Cho, had engaged in a game of Frisbee, Andrew started at the grill with Van Pelt as his aid, and Lisbon was still slightly brooding.

"That will leave a bruise." Jane commented after the encounter the two boys had trying to catch the disc. Smiling, he sat down next to his boss on one of the patio chairs that were brought. "What's with the face." he commented after seeing her scowl and glare.

She pursed her lips and looked at him. "Can you tell me why my brothers say that I have my _boyfriend _to thank for their visit?"

"Boyfriend?" he raised a brow. "You have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

A smirk suddenly formed on his face. "Why Lisbon, are you asking me something."

"UGH!" she snipped at him. "What is wrong with you? Really?"

"Oh come on! I never told them I was your boyfriend."

"Then why do they think it?"

"Well I may not have corrected them when they assumed." he shrugged meekly.

"Jane!" she exclaimed.

"What? I thought it'd be funny!" he defended. "Not like you denied it either." he said cheekily. "Otherwise they would have ganged up on me asking me why we're not together yet."

"That's besides the point!" she smacked him on the arm.

"Relax woman!" he said, moving away from her slightly to avoid another hit. " Besides, they seemed relieved when they found out you have a boyfriend. I think they're worried that works taking over your life and you wont have time for a personal life."

"Well thanks for that insight, but I'd prefer if you stay out of my business."

"Why are you even dwelling on this. You should be having fun! It's your birthday after all."

"Yeah, what's with the park anyways? I thought we already had my party on Thursday?"

"What that? Meh, that was just for formalities. This is your real party." he gestured to her family blending together as one. "I know the whole five star restaurant isn't your scene, but like I said, you needed a little glamour in your life."

"Seriously Jane, this is too much." she said, sounding serious. "The restaurant, flying my brothers in…its just…" she suddenly couldn't find the words as her voice cracked. It was rare that she became this sentimental, specially to Jane no less. But no words can describe the appreciation she held for her colleague at the moment. After everything he had done for her, just to make this birthday special, it warmed her heart to the core that she literally couldn't give a proper thank you.

Fortunately he knew her well enough to understand what she was thinking. "You're welcome." he said softly, a smile forming on his face. A genuine smile, one that Lisbon hasn't seen before. And she mirrored it through teary eyes.

Jane suddenly leaned in and gave a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. Lisbon's eyes closed shut, tightly, letting a single tear out. She didn't held back, she just leaned in towards the kiss, not even thinking anything of it. Jane pulled back and looking at her with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Teresa." he whispered.


End file.
